supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Fanon Wiki
This wikia was created in October 22, 2011. Check out the founder's blog post. How would you like to take part in voting on The Crazy Character Voting Program? Click here. Also, click here if you want to take part in voting on the Video Game Voting Program. The wikia contains strong language, proceed with caution Want some badges? *Click ! *Click ! *Click ! *Click ! *Click for a wide load! Extra Terms and Conditions; Strict Policy #You CANNOT cheat to recieve badges, such as adding irrelevant categories to pages or making disruptive edits or adding incorrect images. #It's OK to swear, the uncensored swearing ban was repealed in July 2018. (it was always OK to swear, but before that you needed to at least censor it like f***, but not so anymore.) #It's OK if you make an episode with abusive techniques. But the nanny or manny CANNOT be respectful. #Before July 2018, you couldn't uncensor profanity. See the removal of the rule in rule 2. #ONLY THE ADMINS decide when a particular user is blocked or banned. You are NOT BANNED if you are blocked for 24 hours, you ARE BANNED if you are blocked for like forever. #You CANNOT boss around. #You CANNOT complain about edit conflicting and blame other people. It is never anyone's fault. #You CANNOT block for no apparent reason. #Keep the Theory games as is, you can make recommendations in the comments. ONLY THE ADMINS can edit them. #You CANNOT pretend you have admin qualities. #HAVE A SAY and HAVE ADMIN QUALITIES and PERFECT SOME EXAMS to BECOME AN ADMIN. #You CANNOT mock an admin. #If you have a disability (I.e. Autism Spectrum Disorder, ADHD, Dyslexia, etc.), do NOT make up an excuse for how you act because of it. #NO questionable marriages (SN characters marrying another). #NO uploading irrelevant images. #NO revisited family episodes without permission (unless you were the creator of the original family you're making a revisited episode on). #NO fan-made spin-offs (that is, episodes with a member that is in a relation with a member from another family that already appeared in SN). #NO families that impersonate another family from another piece of media or a family tree from a historical figure. Violating this can lead to your episode being originalized. #You CANNOT say you're hacked when you're not, violating results in demotion of admin status. #Don't joke about pages too much. The admins are going to think you're not funny and your jokes are dumb. #Badly made OCs are not acceptable. #We do not like childish behaviour that results in making fun of other users, spamming photos, and spamming comments. #Do not make accusations towards other users and admins, saying that they bullied them, we can help you work it out peacefully. #Do not use any wiki page use on another wiki via link in a new page. #Photos of real-life children may not be used for what the fanon children look like. They are banned due to safety reasons. #You CANNOT just kill off characters made by other users. #As of June 2019, Only logged-in users can be part of the wiki due to vandalism and misconduct. #You CANNOT complain about people from different families sharing the same first name. It is perfectly normal for people to have the same name. Any violation to these rules may result in a block. You may also be reviewed on the Disruptive Editing Chart. For the policy for creating Fanon episodes, please click here. Latest News *In addition to that, there is also a new wiki created by Plankton5165 called "Ultimate Supernanny Wiki". It tells you all information about the Fanon series and main series. HOWEVER, the airdates are based on when the articles were created. *On August 5, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Giuseppe Todaro Wiki". *On August 26, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Supernanny Fanon Games Wiki", where users other than admins can create their own Supernanny-related games and videos. *On September 13, 2013, a user usernamed Chartfanlover created an important blog post at the 5thCent Entertainment vs. Wiki. It can be seen here. *On September 16, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Plankton5165's Official Wiki". It can be found here. ThePlankton5165 provides, as a YouTube account, and the rival of 5thCent Entertainment, also chart-countdown videos. *Some characters also have their own official music charts. For information, It can be found here. *If you wish to be able to vote in ThePlankton5165 charts, you can vote in The Crazy Character Voting Program, in the user blog. *The second voting program is now available. This time, it's on the video games by the SNFW Administration. We will open it today as part of the Wild Weekend event from Nov. 9-10. Here's a link: It can be found here. *There is a new blogpost on the 5thCent vs. Wiki. It can be found here. *There is a new wiki on the video game spin-off of the Theory series called Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl wiki. It can be found here. *On December 24, 2013, Plankton5165 created "Family S.O.S. With Jo Frost Wiki". It can be found here.. *On December 21, 2015, Plankton5165 created "ABCDEFGH Wiki". Here's a link: It can be found here. Fanon Seasons The series might NEVER END! *Complete list of episodes *Fanon Season 1 *Fanon Season 2 *Fanon Season 3 *Fanon Season 4 *Fanon Season 5 *Fanon Season 6 *Fanon Season 7 *Fanon Season 8 *Fanon Season 9 *Fanon Season 10 *Fanon Season 11 *Fanon Season 12 *Fanon Season 13 *Fanon Season 14 *Fanon Season 15 *Fanon Season 16 *Fanon Season 17 *Fanon Season 18 *Fanon Season 19 *Fanon Season 20 *Fanon Season 21 *Fanon Season 22 *Fanon Season 23 *Fanon Season 24 *Fanon Season 25 *Fanon Season 26 *Fanon Season 27 *Fanon Season 28 *Fanon Season 29 *Fanon Season 30 *Fanon Season 31 *Fanon Season 32 *Supernanny 10th Anniversary Special Nannies Standard *Jo Frost (Season 1-Season 30) (2004-2032) (born 1971) (1985-2032 as a nanny, 2004-2032 as a TV personality) *Gloria Robinson (Season 30-Season 31, Season 33-present) (2032-present) (born 2009) (2026, 2030-present as a nanny, 2026-present as a TV personality) *Ola Smith (Season 32) (2034) (born 2009) (2027, 2034-present as a nanny, 2027-present as a TV personality) *Kendra Lawson (Season 30-present) (2032-present) (born 1968) (1988-2038 as a nanny, 2032-2038 as a TV personality) Supermannies *Mike Ruggles Selfishnannies *Webeewize Unyubeekuku Admins The admins are: *Plankton5165 (founder, active) *NaturalFreshOtter00 (active) *Japanlover86 (active) *Alvinluvr30 (active) *Xfactor1234 (active) *kidoftheblackhole (active) *Igor the Mii (inactive, last edit was in September 2016) Ineligible For Admin * Dynasti Noble and related accounts: Reason is due to poor behavior outside wiki and both on Creation Wiki, where she was blocked and the admins here did not disagree with the block, and Twitter, also has sockpuppeted. She was still formerly able to edit this wiki, but has eventually been blocked for multiple offenses. Category:Main Pages